The present invention relates to cationic silicone compounds.
The use of silicone compounds in the treatment of synthetic fibers is known in the art. See, for example, the discussion of epoxy silicones in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,771 to Bailey et al. Such silicone compounds are effective in both providing increased lubricity of the fiber and improved softness for fabrics made from these fibers. However, these epoxy silicones suffer from the disadvantage that they only possess a limited durability when employed with synthetic fibers.
The art has also looked to certain aminosilicones in the treatment of fibers. Because these silicones possess no net charge, they cannot be effectively bonded to cellulosic or proteinaceous materials. In fact, when used in connection with conventional polyester fiber/cotton blends, the aminosilicones will bond only to the polyesters within the blends.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, it is known to use cationic compounds which are bonded to the cellulosic materials. See, for example, the discussion in "Household Fabric Softeners--The Chemistry and Characteristics of Cationic Softeners" by J. P. McCarthy et. al., in Soap, Cosmetics, and Chemical Specialties, January 1989, page 33-35.
However, these cationic compounds also suffer from disadvantages because they impart only a moderate level of softness to the fibers. In addition, multiple launderings tend to remove the treatment thereby diminishing even this moderate level of softness.
Moreover, certain cationic compounds such as certain specific cationic polyorganodisiloxanes (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,566 to Ziemilis et al) and quaternary nitrogen derivatives of organosiloxanes (such as those discussed within U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,087 to Morlino) are known in the art. For example, the following cationic silicones are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,566: ##STR2##
These compounds are traditionally employed in hair care products. In such compositions, the cationic compounds exhibit superior conditioning capability for hair because they have an affinity for bonding to proteinaceous substrates such as hair.
In addition, certain quaternary siloxane copolymers derived from siloxanes containing epoxy groups are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,964 to Margida, U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,166 to Schaefer et al, and Great Britain Patent 2,201,433A.
It is an object of the present invention to provide cationic silicone compounds which may be employed in a variety of environments such as a fiber lubricant, textile fabric softener, hair conditioner, and/or skin conditioner.
This and further objects will become apparent from the specification and claims that follow.